Daring Do and the Alicorn's Portrait
by L4Dfan2
Summary: The first story in my series of Daring Do, she finds herself in a situation involving finding information about a princess, who is believed to bring Ahuizotl back to life over 3,000 years ago. But what will happen when she now must protect Princess Twilight from her evil spirit? Will she ever find clues? Or will she, as well, be destroyed?
1. 1 The Princess Of 3,000 Years Ago

Daring Do walked through the streets of Tekelouhi, an abandoned city. In her arms, was a book about myths and creatures. She needed to learn more about Ahuizotl's powers and weaknesses. She came to a building that seemed safe and went in. She immediately started sneezing as dust entered her nostrils. When her sneezing attack was over, she sat down at a table and started reading.

"Chapter 1, The Legend of Ahuizotl." Daring Do read. "Ahuizotl is an unknown creature that may still be alive. His relatives are unknown, but rumor has it the pony who bung his fossil back to life was Princess Holahua Shengoe, a princess that may have never lived." She stopped, looking at a picture of Princess Holahua Shengoe. Her eyes were sparkly, her fair neon blue mane designed in the royal bun. Her cream skin looked soft. Daringo Do cut out the piece of paper and stood up. She left the building, getting soaked by the new, cold rain. She walked away, missing the sign that said, "Princess Holahua Shengoe's tombstone to the right."

**Chapter 2:Ponyville and Libraries. Coming Soon. (Chapter WAY longer than this one.)**


	2. Six Ponies Against One

**Hello! From now on, this will be a point of view of Daring Do. Okay? Okay. Just wanted to let you know.**

I ran out of the abandoned city. I didn't know where she was going, but I was going somewhere.

"According to my calculations, there should be a city a few miles to the North West on where I'm going." I ran the other direction, hoping to sometime find any city.

* * *

><p>I finally found my destination. It wasn't the city I was hoping for, but if there was a library, I would take it. Before I went into the streets, I took leaves and mud to make a disguise. Then, I ran into the city's roads. I saw a sign that said, "<strong>Welcome To Ponyville!"<strong>

As I ran through the streets, I ran into a purple, small dragon. The dragon fell down and blasted a shot of fire at a note that disappeared.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed in my most unfamiliar voice.

"No, I should say sorry!" The purple dragon said. "If I was looking where I was going, I wouldn't have ran into you!"

I just realized I met a dragon.

"Do you mind if I observe you? I've never met a dragon before!" I asked.

"Yeah! Sure! But can we do it somewhere else, I have to get back to my home!" The dragon replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Twilight!" The purple dragon yelled as the we entered a castle.<p>

"In here!" A voice could be heard from the end of the hallway. We walked through the hallway, finally entering a room with 6 thrones, and a big area. There were 6 other ponies staring at me, including Princess Twilight Sparkle. Now, I wouldn't usually bow to a princess, but I was in disguise.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!" I said as a bowed. "Would you ever be so grateful to let me observe your dragon?"

"Go right ahead!" Twilight said. "And, by the way, just call me Twilight."

"Hey! We want to know your name!" A cyan pony said. I thought I knew her, like I have seen her before. I couldn't name her, but I just ignored it.

"I'm Dari- I mean- Demi Firestone." I introduced "my name".

"Nice to meet you, Demi. This is, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash." Twilight introduced her friends.

Rainbow Dash! I think I knew her, but I wasn't so sure, so I just kept this thought to myself.

"Oh, and Spike!" The Alicorn pointed at the dragon. I got my journal out, and started sketching Spike. Io measured him, wrote about his traits, and his ability.

Suddenly, a creature popped up in front of me. I screamed and fell to the floor, my disguise falling off.

"DARING DO!" All of the ponies and creatures screamed at the same time, but I ignored them, frighten of the thing in front of me.

"Oh yeah. This is Discord. I shoulod of told you about him earlier. He's a Draconquus." Twilight said, kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, Daring Do! I love your books!" Discord said, suddenly dressed up as me.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "IT'S DARING DO!''

"Shoot.." I muttered under my breath. Discord heard me say that, I guess, and made time freeze except for the two bof us were still moving.

"You girls have met each other before." Discord said. "But I screwed up their memory so they wouldn't remember you met them." A screen popped up, showing the time we defeated Ahuizotl by destroying the rings."

"And now you'll forget you met them, too." Discord grinned. I started feeling dizzy. The room started spinning.

"Have a nice nap." Discord said. "By the time you wake, time will be thawed you won't remember how you teamed up with them."

"Thank you." I squeaked, before knocking out cold.


	3. 3 To Seek Revenge!

** HI! Today I am SO Excited. You know why? EARLY SNOW! It's only November and it just started snowing a few minutes ago! That means, NO SCHOOL! Lets just say my school's the best. Let us out even if it's sprinkling. Okie. Back to story :D**

I woke up, the ponies, Spike, and Discord crowded around me. Pinkie Pie was looking at a picture. It was the picture of Princess Holahua Shengoe! Princess Twilight was looking at my book that I had found the picture in.

"I'm so sorry! When I find a new book, I must read it!" She said, returning my book.

"Who cares about that!" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "We are face to face with DARING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She kept going at the last part to put in effect.

"I guess I can trust you girls, and dragon. You seem like a good group, considering it's Princess Twilight and her friends. But I can't trust the Draconquus!" I pointed at Discord. He could be a spy for Ahuizotl. Who knows?

"You can't trust me?" Discord asked. "How rude! My mother always said.." He was suddenly behind me, wearing a old draconquus getup with lipstick, hair, old glasses, and a unflattering dress.

"Everypony can trust you, Discordia Van Chaos!" He said in a granny voice.

"Your name is Discordia Van Chaos?" Applejack said in awe.

"No, but I wish." 'Discordia' corrected her. The draconquus disappeared then, just leaving the seven of us alone.

"Who is this mare?" Pinkie asked, showing me the picture.

"She's Princess Holahua Shengoe, a princess who may not of ever lived, but also may have brung Ahuizotl's fossils back to life when he was defeated 3,000 years ago." I informed them.

"Wow! Ahuizotl is real, too?! He is one OLD villain." RD looked ike she couldn't believe the fact that Ahuizotl was old.

"Eyup." I blurted out in a strange, voice. The others started laughing like crazy.

"What did I do?" I asked, barely hearing myself through the laughter.

"Y-you sounded.. L-like my ..b.. big brother!" Applejack said through her giggles.

"Okay, okay, I get it.." I calmed things down. I flipped through the pages of my book, and continued reading about Holahua Shengoe.

"Princess Shegoe was very nice, until the dark and mysterious magic, which is now King Sombra's energy of life, possessed her. She was very beautiful, so ponies always misjudged her. One day, she tried getting rid of her sister, Mother, and Father, Princess Myra Dem Shengoe, King Drayes Shengoe, and Queen Alohuma Shengoe. She was captured, and sent to the core of the moon. Before she was sent by Princess Celestia and Luna, she said, 'I will get revenge on the fourth princess!' She chose the fourth princess because four decades was her punishment. The fourth princess must watch out, for Princess Shengoe will come back from her tomb and seek her revenge." I closed the book.

"So there's Princess Luna, Celestia, Cadence, then.." I said.

"TWILIGHT!" We all shouted.

"Twilight! Princess Holauyu Shange-" Pinkie blurted.

"Princess Holahua Shengoe." I corrected.

"Yeah, she's going to possess you!" She continued.

The was a sudden evil laughter that echoed though the room. Roots sprouted from the ceiling, picking up Twilight and I.

"Let us go!" I kicked the roots.

"Daring Do.. How nice it is to meet you. You must be Ahuizotl's nemesis." A voice said. A head appeared on a glass window. It was Princess Holahua!

"Princess Holahua! Why have you come here!" Twilight asked, using her magic to break us from the roots.

"Isn't it simple?" The 3,000 year old princess rolled her eyes. "To seek revenge!" The princess was now out of the glass, flying in the air, her skin and mane blowing in her wind.

"But why me?" Twilight asked.

"You are the fourth. I should of been the fourth! Now I must destroy you!" The ancient pony yelled.

"No you won't!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash charged out her, Applejack using a lasso on RD's back. The princess blasted a ray at them. They cried in pain as they fell to the floor.

"AJ! RD!" The rest of us yelled. Shengoe got her horn ready and aimed again. Then another blast light up the room.

"NO!" I ran towards them. The blast was now shooting across the room, speeding closer to them. Then, I jumped.

** Chapter 4: Coming Soon.**


End file.
